


A Different Way to Unwind

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel will do anything to help Richard relax. Even if it involves following Malik’s advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Way to Unwind

“He’s always exhausted, and I have no idea how to make him feel better.”

Malik sighed. This wasn’t the first time Asbel opened up about his woes to him, but so far it seemed the worst - after all, he had never had problems with Richard before.

“It’s understandable that he would feel like this, Asbel. The new international treaty has been very taxing on him. Due to Windor’s political and geographical situations, most of the important decisions rest on his shoulders, and—”

“I know, Captain! I’m not saying he shouldn’t be feeling like that. But I wish I could help him, somehow,” he sighed, shoulders sagging.

“There’s not much you can do to relieve a king of his duties, Asbel.”

He shook his head vehemently. “That’s not what I mean! I know I can’t do his work for him. But I wish I could help him relax, just a bit. Richard always told me my visits helped him de-stress, but lately, it’s like nothing I do makes any difference.” Asbel paused, blushing slightly. “L-Last time I even gave him a massage.”

Malik suppressed a chuckle. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about giving your lover a massage, Asbel.” Despite his words, Asbel’s cheeks reddened. “However, King Richard’s exhaustion isn’t physical; it’s mental. A massage is better than nothing, but it’s his mind, not his muscles, that you need to put at ease.”

Asbel frowned. “What should I do, then? Sing him a lullaby? I’m kind of tone deaf…”

This time, Malik’s laughter boomed. “Oh, Asbel, you have a long way to go. Can’t you think of something more… _mature_?”

The final word was accompanied by a smirk that made it quite clear what Malik had in mind. Asbel nearly jumped in embarrassment. “T-That’s not something I should be discussing with you!”

Malik’s smirk widened. “Why not, Asbel? We’re both men. I’m sure you know how a good time in bed can help someone unwind, eh?”

The color in Asbel’s face grew brighter. “W-Well… I guess when I’m tired from work… _b-being_ with Richard really helps…”

“I see,” Malik noted, fiddling with his beard, “So you agree that a night with your lover takes a load off your back. It relieves you from the tension of ruling Lhant, correct?”

Asbel nodded awkwardly. “Y-Yeah! When I’m with Richard… I don’t need to worry about leading anymore. I don’t have any decisions resting on my shoulders. It’s… kind of liberating.” He flashed a shy smile, scratching his cheek.

Malik, however, shook his head. “Oh, Asbel, Asbel. It seems my student is as clueless as ever.” Asbel’s expression showed confusion, and Malik took on a lecturing tone, “If you think ruling Lhant is tiring, imagine having a whole country depending on you. Every day, every waking hour, King Richard has to lead. And then, when you two are together, you have him lead _more_? No wonder the poor man is exhausted to the bone!”

Asbel’s jaw dropped. “T-T-That’s— I-I don’t— W-We t-take turns, okay?! I-I actually… um… _lead_ more often than not!” He nearly chocked at his words; crimson was an understatement for the color on his cheeks.

“I’m not talking about giving or taking, Asbel. This matters little,” Malik declared, raising a finger. “My concern is about who makes the decisions, who guides the other. How often are you the one who takes him to bed?”

Asbel looked away. “U-Um… Well, it’s usually _his_ bed, so…”

“Inconsequential! Do you at least touch him first? Strip him first?”

“T-That’s—”

“Give him oral first?”

“Captain!”

“Reach for the lube first?”

“S-Stop it!”

“Do you ever tell him what position he should take? Do you ever tell him what to do? Do you ever take the initiative?”

Asbel grew silent, gaze falling. After a minute of staring at his lap, he mumbled, “He’s… usually the one who does all these things. I never… I never realized…”

“It’s fine, Asbel,” Malik said, patting his shoulder, “I’m sure he loves you just the same, but if you want to be as relaxing to him as he is to you, there needs to be some reciprocating.”

“I-I just… I always thought… I wanted to do everything he asked. It never crossed my mind that he might prefer me to do the asking.”

Malik crossed his arms. “It’s a common mistake, but one you need to amend.”

“I-I will!” Asbel bounced up, almost jumping from his chair. “Next time, I’m going to… do all those things you mentioned. I want to make him happy!”

“I’m sure you do, Asbel. But, given the current situation - not only how long he has been leading, but also his stress over current politics - you might need something more drastic.”

“More… drastic?” Asbel’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “Like what?”

“Hmm… I wonder if you will be up for it, Asbel. I’m sure King Richard would _love_ it, but it might be too much for you to handle.”

Asbel shook his head violently. “N-No! I will do whatever it takes! I really… I really want to… um… _p-please_ him.”

“Well then, Asbel,” Malik grinned, “I know exactly what you will need.”

* * *

“Asbel!” Richard beamed, rising from his desk. “You’ve arrived early!” As usual, his expression brightened at seeing Asbel, but a hint of tiredness still remained in his eyes. The new treaty rarely left his mind these days.

“I… I missed you, so I wanted to see you sooner,” Asbel replied, his smile shyer but no less wide. In a moment, Richard had his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I missed you too,” Richard murmured, before pulling back just enough to look into Asbel’s eyes. Before long, he leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Asbel gladly returned the kiss. How he missed Richard’s warm, soft lips. And he was such a great kisser, too. Asbel allowed his mouth to open a little, so Richard’s tongue could slip inside…

Wait. He was making the same mistake as before - doing nothing but following while Richard had to guide everything. If he wanted to help Richard relax, he had to take control. Unfortunately, it was too late to reenact the kiss, but if he could do something different—

As Richard began pulling away, Asbel leaned towards him, pressing a timid kiss to his mouth. Richard paused in surprise, but before he could react, Asbel was nibbling at his lips, making them part slightly, pushing his tongue past them. It was a daring move for Asbel’s standards, but if he felt any hesitation, it melted away as Richard hummed in pleasure against his mouth. With boosted confidence, Asbel moved his hand to the back of Richard’s neck, threading his hair around his fingers and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Richard’s hum became a moan - which went straight to Asbel’s groin.

The king’s study was hardly a suitable place for intimate matters, and when Asbel remembered that, he pulled away briskly enough to make Richard gasp. Realizing what he had done, he was about to apologize, but the look on Richard’s face robbed him of words. Richard’s cheeks were tinted pink, his lips curled into an eager smile, and those eyes that had seemed tired were instilled with a new vigor.

“Shall we head to my room, Asbel?” Richard’s voice seemed to take on a sultry tone. “Though if you don’t mind waiting, I’d like to bathe first.”

Speechless, Asbel could only nod gingerly. Had Richard’s voice ever sounded so… _arousing?_ The tightness in his groin seemed to increase after hearing his words. Waiting for Richard to bathe would be painful… Unless—

“I-I want to take a bath with you.”

If Richard’s cheeks had been pink before, they were bright red now. Asbel blamed his blunt wording, but before he could retract them, Richard timidly whispered, “I… I would love for you to bathe with me, Asbel.”

Asbel’s breath caught in his throat. Richard’s submissive tone was almost as surprising as the sultry one, and even _more_ arousing. Thankfully, if they were to bathe together… His heartbeat increased at the mere thought, eagerness welling in his gut. It would be different, and certainly very interesting. He could hardly wait…

He couldn’t wait, yet they were still standing in the same room rather than moving towards the bathroom. Richard was looking at him, quietly, his eyes shining with anticipation - and yet he gave no sign of moving. He was waiting for _Asbel_ to take the lead.

Clearing his throat and taking Richard’s arm, he finally said, “U-Um… let’s go, then?”

Richard replied with a nod and a smile, and they left in hurried steps. It was a short walk from the study to the royal quarters, then to Richard’s bedroom - where Asbel left his belongings - and, finally, to the adjoined bathroom.

As usual, everything was pristine, glistening porcelain putting Asbel’s white coat to shame. Richard’s bathroom was big - _huge_ even, though that was only expected given his position - and it was illuminated by the setting sun, orange light pouring through a large window. Given how high in the castle Richard’s quarters were located, there was no need to fear prying eyes, though Asbel would still avoid undressing too close to the window. And now, the idea of someone spying on what they were about to do sent a shiver down his spine.

Pushing the thought out of his head, he turned to Richard, pulling him into a kiss. Surprised, Richard froze for a moment, but after a second he had relaxed under Asbel’s mouth. As Richard’s lips parted, Asbel moved his tongue inside, kissing him as thoroughly as before - and, at the same time, working on removing his cravat.

His nervousness coupled with Richard’s warm lips made the task take longer than usual, but Richard didn’t seem to mind - he was far too distracted himself. Eventually, the white fabric fell to the floor, followed by a pair of gloves. Without breaking the kiss, Asbel moved on to their coats, quickly removing his own and helping Richard out of his - in a moment, both garments were also crumpled around them. Richard’s vest followed, and Asbel’s own shirt, but when it was time to undo the buttons of Richard’s pale undershirt, Asbel finally broke the kiss.

Richard was left gasping as Asbel’s lips parted from his own, but any complaint he might’ve uttered was stifled as Asbel nibbled at his ear. A pleased hum left Richard’s mouth, growing louder as Asbel moved to kiss his neck. He didn’t even notice Asbel opening his shirt until one of his hands was over Richard’s nipple, touching it timidly at first, and then finding the boldness to pinch it between thumb and forefinger. Once more, the humming became small moans as Asbel teased one nipple and then the other, only stopping when Richard’s shirt was completely unbuttoned. It ended up on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Asbel’s mouth left Richard’s neck to kiss him on the lips again, while his hands trailed over Richard’s back, pulling him close so their chests were pressed together. Hesitation melted under growing arousal; Asbel barely remembered his previous nervousness. There was only Richard, hot against his body, moaning softly over his lips. Without balking, his hands moved to undo Richard’s pants. The clear shape of Richard’s erection under the fabric gave him a strange sense of satisfaction, and he took a moment to rub it slightly, only enough to make Richard moan and involuntarily buckle against his hand.

“A-Asbel… I-I need to remove my boots first—”

His hand still over Richard’s groin, Asbel let out a meek _“Oh”_ , realizing his lack of logistics. Richard’s boots weren’t as easy to remove as his own, and he _really_ wanted to get them both naked as soon as possible. He could ask Richard to take them off himself, but… This time, he wanted to be the one stripping him, down to every last piece of clothing - or footwear.

Taking his hand from Richard’s arousal - and drawing a disappointed whimper from him - Asbel knelt by his feet, placing his hands on the sides of his left thigh. He began unfastening his boot with one of his hands, but the other - the one over Richard’s inner thigh - remained in place. Slowly, Asbel moved it up towards Richard’s groin, until his fingertips brushed right between his legs. Suddenly, Richard’s knees seemed to give away, and he had to steady himself by grasping the side of the bathtub.

Asbel looked up in reflex, and if he wasn’t already kneeling, he would’ve lost his balance himself. The view he had of Richard - flushed cheeks, heaving chest, and a _very_ prominent bulge right in front of Asbel’s face - was enough to make him feel a little faint. He did his best to collect his thoughts, and said, “H-Hey, Richard, can you reach over and get the water going? It would be good if the tub was full by the time we… got naked.”

Richard nodded so breathlessly Asbel worried he might fall over, but he was able to activate the eleth tap quickly. The sound of flowing water filled the bathroom, and helped clear Asbel’s mind a bit. He went back to working on Richard’s boots, this time with both hands, yet making a point of trailing his fingers over Richard’s inner thighs whenever he could. The sounds that left Richard’s lips when he did so were more than worth it.

Once his boots were gone, Asbel stripped Richard out of his pants, and paused to admire his body. Clad only in his underwear, made of delicate, thin fabric that outlined his erection, Richard looked more than inviting. Especially with that flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes. Asbel quickly stood, leaning forward to kiss Richard again - as deeply as he ever had - while unbuttoning his own pants and removing his boots with his feet. He nearly fell doing so, but at least they were gone quickly. And then, like Richard, only his underwear was left.

Taking advantage of their almost-naked situation, Asbel pulled Richard closer, moving a leg between Richard’s and grinding their hips together. It made Richard whimper against his lips. As much as Asbel wanted to prolong this, he was starting to feel a little _too_ eager, so it was better to move on. Slipping a finger inside Richard’s underwear, he pushed it down slowly. It seemed to make Richard tremble in his arms, but he kept the unhurried pace, until Richard’s erection came free from the confining fabric, its head warm against Asbel’s abdomen. Asbel leaned forward, squeezing Richard’s arousal between their bodies, drawing yet another moan from him. In a moment, Richard was shifting to sit on the edge of the bathtub, spreading his legs and then fastening them around Asbel’s hips. Asbel might’ve wondered how he would remove his own underwear with Richard straddling him, but it was hard to think given the situation, so he settled for continuing his grinding against Richard.

Splashing water soon claimed his attention, however, and he realized the tub was overflowing. Slipping an arm around Richard’s waist to prevent him from falling backwards, Asbel leaned in quickly and deactivated the water cryas. The water’s temperature was ideal, warm without being too hot, and it would be good if they got inside before it cooled.

“We… we should…” Asbel was still stuttering the words when Richard nodded anxiously, and looked down at Asbel’s groin. Realizing he was yet to remove his underwear, Asbel immediately did so, flushing under Richard’s earnest gaze. The way Richard looked at him whenever they got intimate always made Asbel’s head spin.

Entering a bathtub was supposed to be awkward, but Richard did so with enough grace to make Asbel even more flustered. It was something about the way he bent his slender legs slightly, before raising them and moving them over the porcelain, slowly settling them into the warm water. And then he paused, sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs in the water as he turned to glance at Asbel, cheeks slightly pink. It only made Asbel’s head spin further.

In contrast to Richard’s delicate movements, Asbel all but splashed in the tub. Richard was lowering himself in the water, but instead of waiting, Asbel pulled him into his arms, locking their lips together. Richard groaned against his mouth, first in surprise and then in pleasure as Asbel’s tongue began caressing his own.

While they kissed, Asbel’s hands roamed his body, descending along his back, feeling the curve of his waist, grabbing his bottom and giving it a squeeze that made Richard groan. Asbel’s lips left Richard’s and moved to his neck, first to plant a subtle kiss, and then sucking on his skin with such fervor it was certain to leave a mark. Asbel kept a firm grip on Richard’s bottom, one hand sliding towards the cleft, spreading him slightly to tease at his entrance with deft fingers.

Richard shivered at the light touch, buckling his hips in order to feel more of Asbel’s finger. Asbel chuckled at his reaction, an innocent act that still made Richard blush. However, he soon forgot any embarrassment as Asbel began tracing circles over his entrance, occasionally pressing against it, just short of entering him. His fingers felt slick, sliding easily over the sensitive skin; Asbel must’ve coated them with body oil while Richard had been distracted.

The teasing kept on, fingers brushing on his entrance and yet refusing to push inside. Richard was feeling dizzy; he clung to Asbel’s shoulders, gripping him strongly as a way to tell him he wanted _more_ , but Asbel still went on his play at tracing circles. He was beginning to contemplate asking Asbel to enter him, as embarrassing as it would be. He was _that_ desperate!

As if reading his mind, Asbel shifted. But instead of doing what Richard hoped, he whispered in his ear, voice low and heavy, “Hey, Richard… do you want me to… put my finger inside?”

Richard’s cheeks burned. “P-Please.” It was all but a whimper.

Asbel pushed, finger passing through the ring of muscle, entering him. Already well-acquainted with Richard’s body, he immediately pressed at his sweet spot; Richard jolted in his arms, gasping in surprise and pleasure. Asbel’s finger moved, massaging his sensitive region, each motion drawing small moans from Richard’s lips.

Richard began rocking his hips back and forth, grinding his erection between his stomach and Asbel’s, while spreading his legs in an attempt to take more of Asbel’s finger. Answering his plea, Asbel inserted a second one. His movements became rougher, fingers slipping in and out quickly, reaching deep inside Richard. The king began trembling in his arms, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

He was close to his climax.

“Sit on the edge of the tub.”

Richard all but flinched at Asbel’s words, so firm and commanding. He leaned back in his arms, looking down at him in surprise. “A-Asbel…?”

Asbel swallowed, mustering enough confidence to speak in that same confident tone. “Sit on the edge of the tub, Richard, and lean against the wall. And… spread your legs.”

Richard’s cheeks had already been flushed, but the color deepened. He nodded shyly yet eagerly, standing on shaky legs and taking position as Asbel commanded. Pausing for a moment, he looked deep into Asbel’s eyes, and slowly, oh so slowly, began spreading his legs.

Asbel licked his lips, struggling to keep his composure. “Y-Your feet… put them up. To the sides, on the edge of the tub too.”

Face crimson, Richard lifted his feet from the water, spreading his legs further so his feet could rest on the porcelain. He waited.

Taking in the view, Asbel nodded approvingly, knowing his cheeks must be as red as Richard’s. Remaining in the water, he moved towards Richard, until his face was only a few inches from his groin. Asbel placed his hands on the inner parts of Richard’s thighs, close to his knees, and slowly moved them inwards. There, he stopped, breathing heavily.

Richard could feel Asbel’s hot breathing on his wet skin, a sensation both overly subtle and too overpowering. In his position, with legs completely spread, and Asbel seeing _everything_ , he felt more vulnerable than ever. It was… strangely thrilling. But if Asbel waited much longer before doing something, _anything_ , he would go mad.

“A-Asbel…?”

Asbel licked his lips once more, and immediately, almost too quickly, leaned forward. Richard felt Asbel’s tongue, hot and wet, brush over his entrance, and had to cling to the edge of the tub to prevent himself from falling. Asbel repeated the action, tongue moving faster, making circular motions inwards, slowly prying inside. Richard felt his whole body tremble from the new experience, losing himself to the point where he could not notice the loud moans leaving his lips.

Asbel’s tongue kept on, so much softer and slicker than fingers; it seemed like it could melt every inch of Richard. Pressure welled in his groin, begging for release. His hand twitched against the porcelain, eager to stroke his arousal and hasten his climax, but Asbel… he wanted Asbel…

As if reading his mind, a hand closed around his shaft. Richard gasped, the sound turning into a moan as Asbel ran an oil-coated thumb over the sensitive head. The teasing was brief, for before long, Asbel was pumping him, hand and tongue moving together to drive him to ecstasy.

Richard arched his back, legs straining to spread further, his body desperate to take more of Asbel. Closer to the edge, his moans became attempts at uttering Asbel’s name. They were broken sounds, punctuated by gasps, growing in pitch after every breath. The only other noise in the room was splashing water; Asbel had begun stroking himself with his left hand, his own moans vibrating on Richard’s skin.

Richard’s body tensed, and with Asbel’s name on his lips he climaxed, warm liquid spilling on his chest. Breathing heavily, he slumped against the cool tile wall. Asbel’s right hand moved from Richard’s shaft to his inner thigh, gripping it tightly as he felt his own climax approaching. A moment later, his lips were also pressed against Richard’s thigh, muffling his groans as he finally released.

Dizzy, Asbel rested his head against Richard’s leg, trying to catch his breath. It had certainly been… an adventure. A very pleasurable one. Asbel could definitely get used to this new dynamic; being in charge was, at the very least, interesting.

He snapped out of his reverie as slender fingers ran through his hair, caressing the back of his ear. Asbel looked up at Richard, and found him smiling warmly.

“Asbel, that… was wonderful.”

He returned the smile with fondness, moving to stand so he could kiss Richard - but stopped as he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

“I-I left a mark,” Asbel stuttered, reddening. A mark, where he had bitten down as he finished. There, on Richard’s _inner thigh,_ awfully close to his groin. It couldn’t possibly be more inappropriate.

Richard chuckled softly, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Asbel’s cheeks. “You’re being surprisingly candid given… well… what you have just done,” he said, blushing slightly. “But you mustn’t worry, Asbel. I… quite enjoyed everything, including this mark, and what brought it about. I wouldn’t object if you… marked me further.” His voice dropped to a murmur. “Mark me as yours.”

Asbel smiled. Richard’s line was cheesy, but for some reason, he was glad to hear it. Maybe he would do just that later in the day, along with some of the things Malik had instructed him on.

Yes, their relationship would, most certainly, take an interesting turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, there would be another scene in this fic, but since it was getting too long for PWP I ended up cutting it short… I might write it as a sequel eventually, if readers are interested in seeing more of this scenario!


End file.
